


Fortune Cookie Pick-up Lines

by puppycat998



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fate, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, M/M, One Shot, PanWink - Freeform, minor deephwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: Park Jihoon worked at a Chinese restaurant as the fortune cookie chef. His job kinda sucked, as no one really appreciated the stupid uplifting thoughts Jihoon had to come up with every single day. He played with everyone's fate with his fortunes, but when will his fate be put to the test?





	Fortune Cookie Pick-up Lines

Jihoon was focused on the task in front of him. He knew he couldn’t fuck this up. He knew he only had one shot at it.

 

“Alright. Time to make some bullshit fortunes.”

 

Park Jihoon worked at a Chinese restaurant as the fortune cookie chef. His job kinda sucked, as no one really appreciated the stupid uplifting thoughts Jihoon had to come up with every single day. All it did was bring a little smile upon their face for a moment before the entire thought of the fortune goes away forever. Like who would remember a fortune twenty years from now?

 

Jihoon didn’t hate his job, though. Mostly for the fact it paid a portion of his large college debt. And maybe for the fact his crush kept on coming back to the restaurant. Jihoon barely left the back room where the cookie maker was, but when he was in the front, serving tables, it was always at the same time: when Bae Jinyoung and his friends came to eat.

 

And today, Jihoon had a plan to get Baejin to finally notice him: write a cute fortune and give it to him. What could go wrong? Jihoon was writing a little message, a cute pick up line  _ Even though there aren’t any stars out tonight, you’re still shining like one _ and didn’t forget to add his phone number as the lucky numbers on the back. He made a horrible mistake last time and he did not want to repeat history.

 

Jihoon wrote out a few more cute sayings before he put them in the machine to get them in the cookies. Just before he could grab all the freshly made cookies, Jihoon’s manager, Minhyun, called him to the front.

 

“Jihoon! I need you to wait tables!” Jihoon shot up from the floor where he was waiting to hurry out of the back room. He did look up at the clock and saw it was a quarter to five.  _ Crap. Baejin should already be here. _ Jihoon put a hand through his hair and brushed off the cookie dust before racing out to serve the table.

 

“Sorry sorry! I was finishing up and didn’t realize the time!” Woojin was the waiter for the hour before him. Minhyun grabbed three menus and shoved them into Jihoon.

 

“Serve those three, sitting in the back corner.” Jihoon nodded in understanding and walked over to where Minhyun had pointed.

 

Jihoon set the menus on the table before he got a good look at who he was serving. Three teenage boys, probably not older than Jihoon himself. Then Jihoon realized was also there: Jinyoung. “H-hi, sorry for the delay. Wh-what can I start you guys off with?” stuttered out Jihoon.

 

“Oh! Jihoon! See? I told you guys he’d be my waiter.” Baejin smiled up at Jihoon. 

 

“You description of him made me think he was taller.” The handsome black haired male replied, sorta sarcastically. Jihoon didn’t know what to do, as he wasn’t asked to leave or get them anything. Instead, he waited silently (awkwardly).

 

“But he fits the cute criteria, right Lin?” Jihoon blushed, noting that a) Baejin talked about him and b) he thought he was cute. The tallest male laughed slightly, but nodded nonetheless.

 

The boy next to Baejin pouted. “I’m cuter, right babe?”  _ Wait. Babe? _

 

Jinyoung laughed and smiled at the smaller boy. “Of course, sweetheart.”  _ Sweetheart? _

 

“Not to be a third wheel, but Jihoon is still here.” The third male (Lin?) saved Jihoon.

 

Jihoon awkwardly coughed and grabbed his pen and paper. “Any drinks?” This time, the trio did answer and Jihoon scurried away. After he got them drinks, he escaped to the back room to contemplate his life. That’s when he saw the cookie machine had finished the cookies from before. Jihoon couldn’t remember why he was focusing so much on making the cookies, so he grabbed them and put them in a little bag to give to Jinyoung and his friends.  _ Why did I leave out these cookies anyways? _

 

Jihoon was instead thinking about how heartbroken he felt. It wasn’t as if he was in a relationship with Jinyoung in the first place, but what can he do about it now? Baejin and the smaller boy looked cute and happy together.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

“Jihoon is so cute! Why didn’t you invite me here before?” asked Guanlin, the black haired male from earlier.

 

“I don’t know, never really thought of it. Hwi and I usually go on dates alone and not here.”

 

“Okay, but Jihoon is like really cute! You need to tell me of these things!”

 

“If you haven’t already noticed, I’m a taken man and I don’t often go checking out other dudes. Like that would just be so weird.”

 

“Jinnie, this is different!” Guanlin whined to his best friend. 

 

Jinyoung sighed deeply. “Hwi, a little help?”

 

Daehwi, who was intently studying his phone gallery, finally looked up. “Lin, don’t make my boy and flirt with guys for you. Man up and do it yourself.”

 

“But Hwi…”

 

“My man. He’s taken. Ask out Jihoon on your own accord.”

 

Guanlin pouted as he took a sip from his drink, but said nothing more. Daehwi thought he heard Guanlin mumbling something about how mean Jinyoung was to him, but didn’t do anything about it.

 

Just then, Jihoon came back to serve them their food. If he came even a second earlier, he would have heard everything. Guanlin blushed at the thought of Jihoon knowing. The three best friends began eating and for the time being were quiet.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

“-Jihoon is really cute!” Jihoon heard this as he made his way over to the back table. Jihoon paused to listen to their conversation. The tallest friend had said it, and although Jihoon’s heart still belonged to Jinyoung’s, he had to admit the tallest friend was cute as fuck.

 

The three friends were apparently arguing over Jihoon, which didn’t surprise Jihoon too much, as he was a pretty cute catch. “My man. He’s taken. Ask out Jihoon on your own accord.”  _ Wait what? _ Jihoon was distracted for a moment, since an older couple had finished their meal and wanted to leave. 

 

After blushing super red, Jihoon took a deep breath and served the three friends their food. He placed the fortune cookies in a pile in the center of the table and quickly made his departure. Those three were going to give him a heart attack.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Guanlin, Jinyoung, and Daehwi were finishing up there food when the topic came up on who was going to get each fortune cookie. One was dipped in chocolate with purple sprinkles, one plain chocolate, and the last one was dipped into something red. Probably strawberry flavored.

 

“I want the strawberry!” Guanlin quickly grabbed the cookie before the two best friends could stop him.

 

“But the strawberry ones are the best!” whined Baejin.

 

“Too bad!” Guanlin ripped open the package on the cookie and broke the cookie in half.

 

Jihoon had heard the commotion the three friends were having while he sat at the main desk. He had heard the tallest friend, he now knew as Lin, yell out something about strawberries and then it hit him. The special fortune cookie! He remembered he specifically made it strawberry, as it was Baejin’s favorite flavor. And he only made one! Which meant, Guanlin’s fortune must be-

 

“Oh my god! This is so cute!” giggled out Guanlin. Jihoon looked over to Guanlin, who was already looking at him. Jihoon knew he messed up, but at least Guanlin was cute, right?

 

Guanlin could not believe his luck. He read the fortune to himself. _Even though there aren’t any  stars out tonight, you’re still shining like one._ He flipped the fortune to the back as he ate the delicious strawberry cookie. He read the back and squealed again. It read _XXX-XXXX call me! ♥_ _Jihoon_.

 

Baejin grabbed the fortune from Guanlin and gasped. “That’s not fair! You didn’t even have to try!”

 

“Maybe fate just loves me.” Guanlin smiled and turned towards the main desk again. Jihoon was still sitting there, watching him. Guanlin, without breaking eye contact, whips out his phone and punches in Jihoon’s number. Jihoon felt his phone buzz and looked down to see that an unknown number had texted him.

 

_ Unknown: hey it’s guanlin _

_ Unknown: ur pretty and im cute, together we’d be pretty cute _

 

Jihoon giggled a little at the horrible attempt at a pick up line, not like he was any better. He raised his eyes from his phone and locked eyes with Guanlin. He typed back an answer.

 

_ Jihoonie: is it hot in here or is it just u _

_ Linlin ♥ _ :  _  its totally me _

_ Linlin ♥ _ :  _ lol jk its u _

 

Jihoon blushed again, as he found Guanlin very cheesy. He heard a phone shutter go off and he looked up to Guanlin’s phone in the air. Jihoon faked being hurt before he felt his phone buzz again.

 

_ Linlin ♥ _ :  _ im not a photographer but i can picture us together _

_ Jihoonie: u took a picture of me! _

_ Linlin ♥: mayb i lied _

_ Jihoonie: what u mean _

_ Linlin ♥: the pic i took looks amazing _

 

Jihoon had enough of this boy. He stood up and walked over to their table. Baejin and Daehwi could have cared less, as they were feeding each other cookies. Guanlin, however, seemed startled by Jihoon’s appearance. Maybe Mr. Confident was only so through text.

 

“Guanlin,” Jihoon stated sternly. “Give me your phone.”

 

Baejin and Daehwi looked up at Jihoon. Guanlin shied away and hid his phone in his back pocket. “No.”

 

Jihoon thought Guanlin looked extremely adorable and grabbed his own phone to save the image forever. Guanlin saw the action and curled up more into himself.

 

“Guanlin.”

 

“Nooooo.” Guanlin got up from his position and tried to escape the booth. The other two looked strangely at the situation, but went back to stuffing their faces into the food.

 

“Linlin, phone.” Guanlin stood up and tried to escape to the bathroom. However, Jihoon was faster and grabbed a hold of Guanlin’s waist. It was at that moment when Jihoon realized how tall Guanlin was. For a moment he was startled by their height difference (he already loved it, as he liked taller people). But he snapped out of it and twirled Guanlin around. He saw that Guanlin’s face was bright red and knew his was tinged pink as well. Jihoon tried once more, “Phone, Lin.”

 

Guanlin, in a spurge of confidence, said with a smirk, “Grab it yourself, Hoonie.”

 

Jihoon didn’t know what to do. Guanlin put him in a spot. He could grab the phone from Guanlin’s back pocket, but he couldn’t remember which side the phone was on. That meant he had to grope Guanlin’s ass. Jihoon’s mind went  _ what the hell _ and he went for it. Guanlin was surprised and grabbed his phone from his back pocket with his free hand, as he didn’t expect Jihoon to actually do it. Jihoon didn’t notice.

 

“Your hand is on my butt.”

 

“Where did you put your phone? I swear it was in your back pocket.” Jihoon kept on patting Guanlin’s butt, not realizing what Guanlin had said.

 

“It was. At one point.” Jihoon stopped and pulled his hands back.

 

“You tricked me!” Jihoon saw the phone in Guanlin’s hands.

 

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

 

“I really hate you right now.”

 

“Would you still hate me if we went on a date?”

 

“Yes!” Jihoon then realized the question. “Wait, no. No! Yes! No?”

 

Guanlin laughed. “Great! I’ll text you!” Guanlin scurried past Jihoon and left the restaurant.

 

“Don’t let him leave!” yelled Baejin at Jihoon.  _ Oh, I forgot about him.  _ That’s a first. “He didn’t pay his portion!”

 

Jihoon laughed, slightly at Baejin complaining that he was now forced to pay for their youngest friend, but mostly at himself and the situation he got himself into. 

 

Jihoon had completely fucked up his entire plan, yet he still walked away with a date. Maybe Jihoon’s fortune from five years ago was right: he would only have one shot of love, but would come out it with an unexpected turn. Either way, Jihoon was happy.

 

_ Broken and shattered, you will have an unexpected chance of love. _

_ Year of the snake: 9,23,5,29,1,99 _


End file.
